


Trust Me (Lean On Me)

by pink_stars



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, One Shot, this is cheesy and bad sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_stars/pseuds/pink_stars
Summary: It’s been more than a year since their last comeback, Hoya is no longer with them and to be honest, Woohyun’s been doing bad. Being the only one who hasn’t had a schedule for months he feels wronged, why is he the only one left off? He misses the fans, he misses being with his members, he misses the adrenaline of singing on the stage, but mostly, he misses Sunggyu, even though he’ll never admit it.





	Trust Me (Lean On Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wrote this in a rush and honestly it's not even good but well, this one shot is based on their new song 'pray (maetel's sorrow)' which I personally love and I hope we can get woogyu to sing this live bc we all know they'd sing this while looking at each other. Also, please excuse my grammar bc I'm spanish. I hope this isn't too bad, enjoy!

11pm

Things aren’t exactly going Woohyun’s way.

It doesn’t work when the members reach out to him and try to make him laugh by fooling around and It definitely doesn’t work when Sunggyu is the one to knock on his door the day he thought everything was falling apart.  
‘’Oh, What are you doing here?’’  
‘’Hey, um, I wanted to talk to you’’  
It’s been months since the last time Sunggyu came to his house, It was what Woohyun would call a good day, they cooked (well, at least he cooked while Sunggyu filmed him and laughed), they ate afterwards, talking about some trivial stuff, making jokes and somehow, they had ended up kissing in the darkness of his room, just little pecks; caressing each other’s features while lying on his bed, silently, like they always did, although It didn’t mean anything, It never did.  
‘’It’s just that It’s been so long since we last met, the members and the fans are worried about you, I’m worried about you Woohyun you don’t even answer the phone anymore… What’s going on with you?’’  
‘’Not much, actually’’  
It’s true, in fact, nothing’s been happening, and that’s exactly the problem. It’s been more than a year since their last comeback, Hoya is no longer with them and to be honest, Woohyun’s been doing bad. Being the only one who hasn’t had a schedule for months he feels wronged, why is he the only one left off? He misses the fans, he misses being with his members, he misses the adrenaline of singing on the stage, but mostly, he misses Sunggyu, even though he’ll never admit it.  
‘’Then why are you acting the way you are? Few months ago you seemed pretty fine so something must’ve happened’’  
‘’It’s just that I’ve been feeling lazy these days, you know, I don’t feel like going out or anything at all but It’s nothing, really, don’t worry too much’’  
‘’I wouldn’t mind if I didn’t knew you, Woohyun, the last time you locked yourself up you weren’t fine at all, actually, you were sad as fuck and you didn’t tell any of us, you didn’t even tell me, so why are you doing exactly the same now? Don’t you trust me? Am I such a useless friend to you? I swear, if it’s the future of infinite that concerns you I promise, I’ll protect us, I’ll protect you, but I need you to lean on me’’  
Since their debut days they’ve always been together, they’ve shared so many memories and so many emotions that their deep bond is not surprising. But still, Woohyun feels he has so many burdens that leaning on Sunggyu seems a bit selfish, he’s the leader, so he has to deal with the whole group’s worries, and Woohyun knows he has enough problems to be concerned about. But this time he doesn’t stay quiet, not when Sunggyu is right there, looking at him with what seems like a desperate look and all he does is yell and cry and he finally tells him how tired he is of being treated unfairly, how much he cares about Hoya leaving, how much he worries about the future of infinite, his future, and how much he needs someone to care about him, how much he needs Sunggyu to be there but not just as a leader or a best friend, he wants to say how much he’d like everything to be different when Sunggyu is already kissing him, a kiss so deep that Woohyun forgets for a second why he was crying in the first place, and he holds Sunggyu with so much need and love that they fall, Sunggyu on top of him.   
‘’What are you-‘’  
Woohyun gets cut off ‘’Do you think I kiss you every time we meet because I’m bored or something? I know you’re dense but c’mon’’  
To be honest, he always thought Sunggyu kissed him because he felt lonely, not because he actually wanted to kiss him.  
‘’Woohyun, I want you to know that I care about you, I’ve always have, not just as a leader but as someone that loves you and I feel so helpless when you suffer because you never ask for help and I can’t do anything but see you in pain, so please, don’t do that anymore, don’t lock yourself up, reach out to me, lean on me, because I need you close’’  
❁❁❁  
12pm

They kiss and cuddle for what seems like hours and Woohyun feels like everything is going to be okay for the first time in so long and his heart can’t seem to stop beating fast because he actually feels happy, although he can’t stop himself from asking ‘’Is this gonna last? I mean, I love you and you love me but we can’t really... you know, date or something so I was just wondering what will you do tomorrow when you wake up and see me next to you probably wetting the pillow with saliva’’   
‘’I can’t believe you always have to ruin the mood. Tomorrow when I wake up I’ll probably kiss you and I’ll tell you how much I’ve wanted this for the past years and you’ll tell me that you too because I’m so amazing that you can’t live without me and we’ll cuddle more, how about that?’’  
‘’Sounds fine to me’’  
❁❁❁  
3am

Woohyun is sleeping, embraced by Sunggyu’s arms when he catches him whispering lightly into his ear.  
‘’We both know this relationship between you and I is chaotic upon chaos but I will unload the burden on your shoulders and I’ll become stronger than anyone to protect you, I’ll wipe all of your tears and I’ll love you in the right way from now on, because I need your very existence’’  
All the pain Woohyun was holding back disappeared to leave space for Sunggyu’s love, because now he knew he had the strength to fight back the whole world and someone to lean on when everything seemed like falling apart.


End file.
